


Queen of the North

by LuciferneverLies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Sansa, fix-it fic sorta, rate may change later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you enjoyed this story please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the North

Hi, this is awkward, I’m sorry. 

For anyone who is confused and read this, I took the story down. With good intentions on starting over. I’ve been overwhelmed, and out of touch with writing. I’ll admit it’s not fair to anyone who did like this fic in particular, and I’m proud of the fact anyone did like it. I feel like I need to do it over, add more, take certain things out. So I downloaded what I had as cliff notes and looked over the planning I did have to give it that do over. 

I’m not making any promises. My first mess up was having so many multichapters to work on to begin with, with little discipline on working on them all and life getting in the way. I have two I already set sights on to work on and finish before touching this one completely, but I’ll come back to it. I did love the idea, and hope to do it the justice I planned on giving it the first time around. 

Thank you for the support, and I’m sorry to have had to take this down but I didn’t want to disappoint anyone else apart from myself. 

With all my love,  
Lucy.


End file.
